Avatar Chef
by shinto-cetra
Summary: The cast of Avatar is on Iron Chef, and craziness ensues!


Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Iron Chef

Master Paku began, "Five years ago, a man's fantasy became reality. Iroh, Dragon of the West transformed an abandoned Fire Nation fort into _Kitchen Stadium_- a giant cooking arena. The motivation for spending his entire fortune was to encounter new original cuisines, which could be called true artistic masterpieces. To realize his vision of cooking battles, he began to select the _Iron Chefs_, the invincible men and women of culinary skills .

As dramatic music sounded, Iroh began to name the Iron chefs:

"Iron Chef Fire Nation is Prince Zuko!"

Zuko rose up on a pedestal, with a leek, and Dao sword in his hands. Zuko glared at the camera.

"Iron Chef Air Nomad is Aang!"

Aang rose on a pedestal, spinning on an air ball, with his staff, and a potato. "Hi" he said, waving to the camera.

"Iron Chef Water Tribe is Katara!"

Katara rose on a pedestal, with water and sea prunes swirling around her.

"And Iron Chef Earth Kingdom is Toph!"

Toph rose, on a pedestal and bent a metal pillar.

"You're paying for that!" said a random TV executive.

Master Paku finished "And if ever a challenger wins over the Iron Chef, he or she will gain the benders ovation and fame forever. Every battle, reputations are on the line in kitchen stadium. What inspirations will today's challenger bring, and how will the Iron Chef fight back? THE HEAT WILL BE ON!

"Let us see who today's challenger is!" commanded Iroh.

Paku continued," Today's challenger is…princess Azula! The Daughter Of Pheonix King Ozai, she studied under his cooking tutelage, beginning her apprenticeship at only age 8. At only 14 she became his Sous Chef, making her the second most powerful chef at the restaurant The Crescent Island Inferno Garden."

"I taught her well. She will not fail our glorious nation!" stated Ozai.

"So who it be?" inquired Iroh. Azula responded "Zuzu! Lets play" "IT'S IRON CHEF ZUKO!" Zuko shouted. Iroh sighed "He has a point. Very well we unveil the theme ingredient!" Iroh went near a mystery tray covered by white tablecloth "The theme ingredient is …" he lifted up the tablecloth "Jasmine Green Tea Leaves!" Iroh took a bite of a raw bell pepper, as dramatic music played. When he was done eating, he began the match with "Allez Cuisine!"

Master Paku continued "Bang a gong, we are on! Now lets hear from our kitchen reporter, Omashu King Bumi!"

"Paku-sifu, *snort-cough* it appears iron chef Zuko is using Poisonberries."

"King Bumi, don't you mean Boysenberries?"

"Whoops *snort-cough* hahahahahahahahahah yes boysenberries! Stewed with SUGAR!!! And jasmine green tea ice cream! And now Challenger Azula is making Jasmine green tea bread."

"Roast!" commanded Zuko, as he firebended some duck.

"I'll show you lightning!" cried Azula, as she shot lightning at some bread to cook it quicker, although she ended up slightly burning it due to the intensity of the lightning.

"Paku-sifu!" "Yes, King Bumi?" "Remember that duck Iron Chef Zuko was cooking? Well *snort-cough* he's making Chinese style plum duck, with Jasime green tea and plum sauce! Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! It needs another stick stick of butter for Paula Deen's approval! Yarrr, pirates like butter! But Samurai like cream cheese *snort-cough*!" "Right. Bumi…what the hell are you smoking?" "Fire flakes!" "Forget I said anything..."

Azula stated, "Where is the curry? This dish isn't spicy enough!" An assistant chef given by the kitchen stadium told Azula "Princess Azula, we're out of curry. There's none left in the Kitchen" "Excuse me, does the Kitchen create my culinary masterpieces? I DO! Go out in the fields and grow me some curry, or buy me some within the next five minutes, unless you want to go to the boiling rock, filthy peasant!" "Well, us assistant chefs are union-" "Silence!" So he got her some curry.

"Time is up!" Stated Iroh after an hour. After the dishes were prepared, Iroh announced the dishes: "My nephew.-I mean Iron Chef Zuko has presented four dishes. "First, Jasmine green tea with fried Tofu, and spicy mushrooms. Then rice cooked in jasmine green tea instead of water, with pickled daikon radishes. Next, duck cooked in a slightly spicy plum-jasmine green tea sauce, with a side of asparagus. Finally, jasmine green tea ice cream with boysenberries, and powdered sugar.

"Challenger Azula counters with her set of four. First is curry fire flakes with Jasmine green tea. Next is jasmine green tea bread with olive fire lily olive oil. Then, she has a seafood stew of abalone, codfish, scallion, leek, in a Jasmine green tea sauce. Finally she has Jasmine green tea ice cream with maple syrup."

"On our panel today are" continued Paku-Sifu, "Kiyoshi: Former Avatar. Sokka, professional wise ass-" "Can't you mention how awesome my boomerang is? " interrupted Sokka. "Very well. Sokka: professional wise-ass, AND master boomerang fighter. The Boulder: Gimmicky Earth bending wrestler. And finally, Jake Sully-" "NOOOOOOO!!!" screamed everyone in unison. "Just kidding, no Jake Sully, just Kiyoshi, Sokka, and The Boulder." Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "This dish is quite reminiscent of Kiyoshi island cuisine, its good." commented Avatar Kiyoshi about Zuko's first dish. "THE BOULDER thinks this dish needs to incorporate the theme ingredient more" said the boulder about Azula's second dish. "Arrrghhh, I'll show you theme ingredients!" and she was about to zap him with lightning, but Iroh stopped her, saying "Not at the dinner table. Please, enjoy the tea!" smiling in a happy yet threatening way. Sokka commented in general "Good dishes, I'd like more meat. That way one of you could "MEAT" YOUR VICTORY! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" but only King Bumi laughed, and right when he finished laughing, he remarked "Haha! That was a funny play about eel-hounds in love I saw two years ago!"

After the panel cast ballots, the winner was announced by Iroh (with more dramatic music): "Iron Chef Zuko!" Azula snapped, and tried to kill everyone, and had to be chained while lightening shot out of her ears and nose, while Iroh and Zuko hugged.


End file.
